Rei'yak Caridla
Pre-Service (7 BBY—11 ABY ) Child to Youth (7 BBY—11 ABY) Growing up on Coruscant; Rei was always rather easily kept safe from the bulk of many of the problems with the Civil War, and was fortunate as well to have his father as an Imperial Stormtrooper as well; although an officer far above the ranks of his son. Throughout his childhood, he was watching and learning about the Empire and its ideals from his father; understanding politics and the differences between what was swept away; and the benefits of the New Order which was provided by the Galactic Empire. With his families' pushing, both him and his brother continued to compete with each other in school, working for the best grades and reports to bring home to their families, and have the best shot to be in the Imperial Military. Somewhat lacking behind his brother, unfortunately, he didn't bring home honors every time, but still was able to intelligently place himself above most of the people in his class, being far from simple minded. Using the grades to his advantage, he boosted himself up in confidence and pride in his family with sports, and other activities, keeping himself in excellent physical shape, blaster and other types of Combat Training. Heading to Carida (11 ABY—15 ABY) Upon graduating senior school; Rei'yak quickly enlisted into the Imperial Army, and headed off to Carida, proud father waving him on; to follow in the ranks of his old man, to some degree. While most students enjoy the academy and give it their best; Rei was able to simply maintain an average grade, compared to most other of the officer cadets. After nearly 4 years of simply average grades, he dropped out of the Imperial Ground Forces Officer school, and, in a strange twist of fate, made his father more proud; as he moved straight into the Stormtrooper Training instead; giving up his possibilities for officer for the time being, and simply maintaining himself as an Enlisted Member. After nearly 5 years in school, he graduated excellently from the glasses with combat skills and tactics; although no commission into the ranks; and headed off to his first assignment. One that would bring more pride than his own brother did, to the family. Imperial Service (15 ABY—) The First Assignment (15ABY) Rei'yak was beyond ecstactic when he was told of his first assignment, and nearly ran the 15 miles home to let his family know. He had been assigned to a few specialty courses in combat tactics and sniping; and then was, on completion of the courses, to report to the HIMS Inquisitor, and take up station with the 501st Legion. Excelling quickly in the studies that he was assigned, and the rigorous training that was provided by the best of the Empire's best, he gathered his belongings, and headed onto a shuttle towards a new destiny, with the most famous Legion to ever exist in the Galactic Empire. New Into Combat (16 ABY) For his first actual combat assignment against an actual enemy, Rei'yak was sent along with the 501st Legion to secure a base in the Inner Rim, which was under the control of Imperial Officers, still loyal to the traitor Danik Kreldin; with orders to take it at all costs. The battle was actually quite difficult, even for the famed Legion; although none had any problems following their orders, even with killing their own. After a long fought battle, the Legion was surprised by 4 AT-AT Walkers which were not normally assigned to the base; helping himself earn some fame, the young trooper, utilized simple common sense and bravery, running head long up against the first AT-AT; throwing glop grenades to the underside of the walkers' neck, which allowed several ZCF-launched grenades to take hold, and bring the walker down. This tactic, became standard, and allowed the under-gunner 501st to take down the remaining 3 with minimal casualties. For his sense and work under combat, with leadership over men; due to the death of Senior NCO's and Officers, Trooper Caridla was promoted to Senior Trooper, and given 5th Squad as his own. RP Logs None Medals & Awards None yet OOC Notes Caridla, Rei'yak Caridla, Rei'yak Caridla, Rei'yak